


Piercing Luke

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [184]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Piercing Luke

  
**players only. takes place in London. backdated to late February 2016, after[the boys talk about Sam's plans for Ryan](https://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/8827.html).**

It'd be difficult to say just what Alex is most excited about in this moment. There are simply so many awesome things competing for his attention. But he tries to keep a lid on his anticipation, knowing that if he goes ahead and starts jittering happily, he's probably going to make his husband nervous. Turning away from an abstractly suggestive print on the wall, he shoots Luke a blinding smile. Today is the first time they've visited the official modifications room at Citadel London. Alex has no doubt he'll remember every detail.

"You're sure he said he was okay with this?" Luke asks, needing to check once more, to be absolutely sure. He'd be mortified if they made Dan uncomfortable, especially since the man knows Sam and Ryan too.

"Yes. I'm sure," Alex says, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and strolling over to meet his boy. "But you can ask him for yourself if it'll make you feel better, _älskling_." He drops a soft kiss on Luke's forehead.

"What if he gets distracted and puts them in lopsided?" Luke asks, slightly worried but mostly kidding.

"Nah, he's a pro." And now Alex can't hold it back: he grins like a schoolboy in a candy store.

"You should get yours done too," Luke teases, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and leaning up for a kiss.

"Hey, one at a time. Well, two." Alex licks into Luke's mouth, deepening the kiss. They've been taking advantage of this past week of holiday; with the babies in Stockholm under the attentive care of their grandmother, it's been much easier to reinvigorate their sex life. Also, sleeping. There's been a lot of that, but right now Alex doesn't feel even the tiniest bit tired.

"But we're here and so is he," Luke points out, unable to help himself, almost purring into his husband's mouth and rubbing against him shamelessly.

"Keep it up," Alex warns him, though he's clearly teasing. "And I'll tell Dan to put huge titanium rings in, instead of those tiny little barbells we talked about. I've been meaning to buy a new leash, anyway." Yeah, Alex has no plans at this time for piercing himself. Hell, no.

"Yes, sir," Luke says with a small smile, trying to look at least mildly repentant.

Alex smiles back, completely charmed by his lover as ever. "Remind me why we're doing this," he orders in a whisper, and slides his hands beneath Luke's loose black shirt, beginning to gently play with his nipples. "What it means to you."

"It means I belong to you," Luke whispers back. "It means you own me." His words stuttering just a little as his cock starts to swell, his nipples tightening. "And I want people to know. I want them to see your marks on me. Know you're this boy's sir."

Pursing his lips, Alex gives a minute shake of his head. But he makes sure to wipe any trace of a frown off his face before he speaks again. "Tonight, when all this is over?" he says, his hands stilling against Luke's chest. "You won't belong to me any more than you do right now. But... You're choosing. Choosing me again, in spite of the fact that our lives have drastically changed in some pretty insane ways since you first told me you wanted a permanent contract." Now Alex grins, searching his lover's eyes. "But you know it fucking melts me that you want other people to see." Melts him, ha. His cock is well on its way to full-blown.

Luke smiles. "If I wasn't an actor, I'd let you tattoo 'Property of Alex Skarsgard' on my ass," he says, grinning back.

Alex snorts a soft laugh. "And since we both know that, if you weren't an actor, I'd keep you naked _all_ the time... Yeah. Everyone would know." He feels positively giddy at the thought.

Just then the door to the inner rooms opens and Dan pokes his head out. "Hey guys, I'm ready for you," he says, motioning for them to follow.

Linking his fingers with his lover's, Alex crosses into a wide hallway, with two treatment rooms on his left and two on his right. "Dan, it's great to see you again," he greets their bodymod artist with a smile, holding out his hand.

Dan shakes Alex's hand and nods hello to Luke. "You too," he says, leading them into the last room on the left. "How have you guys been? I heard you got married, had a couple of kids since I last saw you." He grins.

"Yeah..." Alex sighs agreement. "Things have been kind of intense. Oh but hey, we saw you, though," he tells Dan, putting his arm around Luke's shoulders. "We had the privilege of being... I don't know, guests? Witnesses? Whatever, we watched you do Ryan's brand. Now _that_ was crazy intense."

"Yes, it was," Dan agrees, nodding. "Is that something you guys are interested in...? Down the road?"

Luke's eyes widen but he very carefully doesn't say a word. Simply leans in tighter against Alex.

"Hmm. What do you think, _älskling_?" Alex asks, in a tone which suggests he might actually be considering it. Then he ruffles Luke's hair and flashes Dan a grin. "Not in the near future, I don't think. How hard is it to cover those up with makeup?"

"It's not too hard. Not with the right stuff," Dan says, taking a seat. "It's like covering a scar." Which is essentially what it is.

"Oh. Huh." Alex hadn't really thought of it in those terms, but it makes sense the way Dan explains it. "So it _can_ be done." He eyes Luke, a smile tugging at his lips. "We can talk about it."

Luke just stares at Alex for a moment then blinks hard. "You're awful. Teasing me like that," he says with a laugh. As much as he likes the idea of being marked and owned, he's _really_ not interested in becoming a human canvas like Ryan has. Although it works on Ryan. God. Everything works on Ryan, he thinks, with only a tiny pang of jealousy.

"I tease because I love," Alex tells him, very earnestly, then wraps Luke in a hug with a laugh. "So, Dan – we're in your hands. Direct us."

"Are you both getting undressed or just Luke?" Dan asks, arranging a few tools on the tray in front of him. He's used to their request, it's not the first time he's had this happen, but it doesn't make it any easier on him and especially when he finds the clients as attractive as he does Alex and Luke.

"Your choice, _älskling_ ," Alex murmurs, a little surprised by Dan's question. When he'd pictured this... Okay, so maybe he'd been fuzzy on certain details, in favor of being crystal clear on others. "What would make you most comfortable?"

Luke's not sure anything's going to make him _comfortable_ but if Alex is offering... "Both of us naked," he decides.

"You can put your clothes on the side," Dan says, gesturing towards a row of short cabinets along the one wall. "And take a seat." The chair in front of him extra big for this exact purpose.

Alex nods. He's accustomed to being directed, and so far this isn't much different from the paying work he has done. What's next, however... "Do you want me to stretch you?" he asks Luke quietly, sitting back against the cabinets to unlace his boots. "Or would you rather do it?"

"You can do it," Luke says after a moment, his shoes kicked free and his shirt unbuttoned. "You're sure you're okay with this?" he asks Dan over his shoulder.

Dan nods, glancing up from his last-minute preparations. "I'm used to it," he says with a smile. "And not everyone looks like you two."

"So, it's not weird?" Luke asks, stopping with his fingers on the zipper of his jeans. "For you, I mean."

Dan sits back and blows out a soft breath. "It's a little awkward," he admits. "But not in a bad way. It's nothing I haven't seen in the club but obviously I'm working and I can't exactly shut down my body's response." Meaning he'll be sporting an aching hard-on by the time he's done. "As long as you're okay with me reacting, I'm okay with whatever. It's one of the reasons I'm Cit's main body mod guy."

"I love that," Alex says, hopping lightly to his feet, not a stitch on him. "I mean, we're actors." He slings an arm around his lover's shoulders and kisses Luke's cheek. "We _want_ to provoke an audience response with our work." His eyes glint.

Luke shakes his head but he strips the rest of the way, his clothes set aside, his nerves settled a little.

Alex sits down on the massive armchair Dan pointed out, a sachet of good lube in his hand. And he crooks a finger at his boy.

Focusing on Alex, on his sir, Luke lets everything else fall away. He moves between Alex's thighs, pressing close, his cock already half-hard despite himself.

Clasping his hand around Luke's nape, Alex pulls him down for a long wet kiss. Then, "Straddle me," he orders softly, and tears open the small packet. "Keep kissing me."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, kneeling over Alex, his thighs spread over his husband's lap. He wraps his arms around Alex's neck and kisses him deeply.

Well, there's hard by the end of the job and there's hard before he even starts. Dan looks away, texting his husband with a quick "just fyi, missing you".

Alex moves slowly, not wanting to startle his boy in these unusual circumstances. Although, really, it can't exactly be a _surprise_ when he rubs his fingertip around the rim of Luke's hole, gradually adding pressure until he's teasing just inside.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, a shiver of anticipation running through him, cock jerking sharply between them.

"It's been a while since you performed for an audience with me," Alex murmurs, and catches Luke's bottom lip between his teeth. He hooks his finger inside his boy, rubbing that sweet bundle of nerves.

Luke whimpers, grinding down on that one finger, obviously wanting – no, _needing_ – more. "Please..."

Everything's already in its place but that doesn't stop Dan from arranging and rearranging while the show goes on in front of him. Of course it's impossible not to look, not to be drawn by the sound of those whimpers and moans. Fuck.

Alex takes a moment to drizzle more lube over his fingers. Then he starts again, but not so easy this time. He goes for it, fucking Luke with three fingers, careful to rub his prostate every other pass or so. Intently watching his lover's expressive face.

"Oh, fuck," Luke blurts out, cock dripping precome onto Alex's lap. He moans and kisses Alex again, their tongues tangling, every nerve on fire for this.

Christ, the way his boy moves on him... "Turn around," Alex whispers roughly, and pulls his hand away.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, cheeks and throat flushed. He turns around, feet back on the floor, his hole suddenly and achingly empty.

Alex tears open a condom packet. It'll feel fucking weird to be covered inside his boy, but he figures Dan is already accommodating them plenty; the least he can do is keep them from getting all sloppy in the man's chair. Laying his hands over Luke's hips, Alex nudges him back, until his spike-hard cock brushes Luke's hole. "Take me in."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, his gaze on the floor in front of him as he sits back, moaning as the head of Alex's cock pushes through that ring of muscle. "Oh, fuck," he murmurs, sliding down, his body giving way, his cock jerking, wet at its tip.

Even though Alex grits his teeth, a loud groan escapes anyway. "God, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, and closes his hand around Luke's cock in a loose grip. "You feel so fucking good."

Luke moans his agreement but whimpers at the hand on his cock. "You're going to make me squirm," he warns, glancing at the soft bark of laughter that comes from Dan. "Right? That would be a bad idea."

"Yes. Well, at least while I'm actually piercing your nipples," Dan says then grins. "I'll let you know when I need you still."

"See? Dan'll let us know," Alex tells his boy with a grin. "But if you're really all that worried, I can slow things down..." Wrapping his arms around Luke, he pulls him fully to rest against him, back to chest and his cock buried deep inside. And although it feels like it just might kill him, Alex stops moving totally.

Luke whimpers but he doesn't actually beg Alex to move again. He really _is_ that nervous about something going wrong.

"I can eyeball it or clamp them," Dan says, sliding his stool and tray closer. "It's up to you."

"What did you do with Ryan?" Luke blurts out, his cock jerking again as Alex's cock throbs against his prostate.

"Eyeballed it," Dan says.

Luke nods. "Then do that."

Dan tears open a couple of wipes. He cleans Luke's nipples and the surrounding area before tugging gently at the left, the areola pinched between his fingers as he determines the best site.

Alex peeks over his lover's shoulder. "Tell me if you change your mind," he whispers, grazing his lips along Luke's neck.

"I will," Luke promises, but he won't. Change his mind, that is.

"Here we go," Dan says, after a quick glance at Luke's face to make sure he's not having second thoughts. He places a tiny piece of cork on one side of Luke's nipple and pushes the needle through to meet it.

Luke whimpers, biting his lip so hard it bleeds. Fuck. But the sharpness of the pain quickly mellows into a dull ache, his cock pulsing with the throb of blood.

The shock of Luke's response reverberates through Alex, and he can't stop the swift hitch of his hips that shoves him deeper. "Good boy," he praises, linking their fingers.

"Perfect," Dan nods, reaching for the first tiny barbell. "Last step with this one," he adds, pushing the barbell in and the needle out. He caps off the other end of the barbell and sits back, nodding to himself. "It looks really good. You want to see?" He holds up a mirror so Alex can see the placement. "Happy?"

It looks– Fuck it, Alex doesn't even notice the barbell. All he can see in the reflection are the tiny droplets of blood welling up. He swipes his finger over Luke's nipple, smearing crimson on his skin. Then he puts his finger to his boy's lips.

Luke moans, sucking his own blood from Alex's fingers, the taste of it mingling with that already in his mouth. "I love you," he whispers over his shoulder.

"I can tell," Alex whispers back with a grin. He flickers his tongue over his boy's mouth in hopes for a last taste.

"Ready for the other one?" Dan asks, his jeans even tighter than they were a moment ago.

Refocusing, Luke nods, squeezing Alex's fingers, his cock almost steadily leaking now.

Deliberately Alex shifts his weight on the chair, his breath catching at the warm friction on his cock. "Yeah," he agrees, "ready."

Luke gasps softly at the movement but keeps himself as still as possible now that Dan's hand are back on him, double-checking the placement of the second piercing. "How long before we can play with them?"

"They'll take three to six months to heal completely," Dan explains. "Two weeks for the initial healing – where you'll need to be really careful – and at least a good month before you should be 'playing' with them at all. Some of it depends on you following the care sheet, some of it depends on your own genes and how you heal. But it's better to err on the safe side if you want to be playing with them for a long time."

"Three to six _months?_ " Alex is horrified. He'd better memorize that damn care sheet. Shaking his head just a little, he closes his hand around his lover's cock once again. He's curious how much the actual piercing is arousing his boy.

Luke whimpers, hips pushing his cock into Alex's hand. He's hard but it's like his body's on auto-pilot. He doesn't get off on pain alone. He gets off on the pain Alex inflicts on him.

"Here we go," Dan warns, repeating the procedure, needle pushed in firmly, straight through the areola to meet the cork on the other side.

Luke cries out, body stiffening, clenching around that thick hard column of flesh inside him.

With a groan, Alex gives Luke's cock a slow stroke. "But we can play with them just a little bit today, right? Before we leave?"

"No." Dan's hands still, his gaze flicking upwards, to Alex. "You're not to touch them at all today. And you're not to touch them this week unless it's to clean them. _Very_ gently."

Alex raises an eyebrow in reflexive annoyance; he's not accustomed to being told no. But for a reason like this, the wellbeing of his boy, he acknowledges that whatever Dan says, goes. "You heard the man," he murmurs against Luke's throat, "so don't even bother trying to sweet-talk me into it."

"I won't," Luke promises, although he pushes into Alex's hand again as Dan replaces needle with barbell. "Fuck." He grits his teeth, managing to split his lip open anew in the process. "Done?" he prompts Dan.

"Done," Dan confirms, showing them both the piercings in the mirror again. "Happy?"

"I'm very happy." Alex grins wolfishly. " _Älskling_?"

Luke nods. "Thank you," he says to Dan, really wanting nothing more than for the man to leave - and feeling rather badly about it.

"Good. There's a care sheet on the tray. Make sure you take it with you and let me know if you lose it. Follow the instructions to the T and _no_ touching for the first week except to clean them," Dan says with another look at Alex to make sure he's listening. "If you have any problems, drop me an email or call me."

"Thanks," Alex echoes, but Dan is already the furthest thing from his mind. "I get to clean them," he tells his boy, then flexes his hips for a smooth thrust upwards.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds with a moan, his head finally falling back onto Alex's shoulder.

"Take care, guys," Dan says, pushing his chair out of the way and taking his leave, his phone already pulled from his jeans so he can call his husband.

"Think we made him uncomfortable?" Alex whispers, his grin wicked. He licks at the vulnerable flesh just above Luke's collar, then returns to suck with a happy moan.

"I don't care," Luke moans, and right now he doesn't. "Permission to move, sir, _please_?" His hips already rocking, his hole clenching greedily around the cock inside him.

"Yes," Alex growls softly, and slides his hands up Luke's chest... Only to stop just short. Fuck. It's going to be a _long_ recovery period.

Luke braces his feet and lifts up almost all the way up, his cock weeping at the loss of fullness, but a second later he's dropping down, taking every last inch into his aching hole and riding Alex hard and then harder in sheer desperation. "Oh, fuck, yes, oh god..."

"Good boy." Alex gasps the words, dropping his head back. He digs his fingers into Luke's hips, letting his boy take him as rough and fast as he needs to. "I'm close, love..." Hell, he feels like he's already been on the edge for hours.

"Please, sir," Luke begs, fucking his hole even harder on Alex's cock. So full and aroused and stretched so hard he's already leaking non-stop.

"You want to come like this?" Alex asks, straining to hold out. "Or with my tongue in your hole?"

"Oh, fuck," Luke blurts out, shuddering hard. He whimpers, still fucking himself, thigh muscles straining as he moves. "Tongue. Please, sir."

The second he has his answer, Alex lets go. Pleasure surges through his body, sizzling in his blood. Hugging his lover tight, he pulls Luke back to sit in his lap again. Keeping him in place until every last aftershock works itself out. Well aware that he's tormenting his boy.

But finally, he releases him. "Bend over and grab the chair." So much for keeping it clean...

Luke does as he's told, bracing himself, his cock dripping, so close to coming already he doesn't know if he can hold out.

Alex drags the condom off and tosses it, then spreads Luke's ass open with his hands. He stabs his tongue inside and grimaces at the unfamiliar rubbery flavor of the lubricant, but it doesn't slow him down. He's merciless in his quest to drive his boy mad with need.

Luke wails, words quickly disintegrating as he babbles his pleas to be allowed to come. Using everything he has to hold back, to not come without permission.

In answer Alex slips his hand around and starts jacking his boy's cock.

Luke's not sure if that's permission but he hopes like hell it is. Either way, he can't hold back. He comes, hot and thick, cock spurting, making a mess of both chair and floor.

Groaning, Alex slows, then stops. He rests his cheek against the curve of his lover's hip. And eventually he gets enough breath back to ask, "You okay? All right on your feet?"

Luke nods then changes his mind. "I think I need to sit down."

Alex gets to his feet and surveys the room, then puts an arm around his boy's shoulders and guides him to lie back on an angled table. He's surprised to find a lot more blood on Luke's chest than he'd expected. "Stay here, I'm just gonna find some alcohol wipes or something."

"I think there were some on the tray," Luke says, trying to be helpful. He doesn't feel that bad, just a little light-headed.

"All right." The wipes take care of the drying crimson streaks, and then Alex dabs very gently at the fresh piercings. "What I really want is to get you upstairs and into a bath," he says. "And I want you to look at yourself in a real mirror."

Luke nods, sitting up and slowly moving his legs over the side. "I don't think I'm allowed to submerge them but a bath still sounds good." He gives Alex a smile.

"Yeah, it's more the rest of you I was thinking about." Alex finally gets his jeans right, then snags the rest of their clothes. "You want your shoes before we head up?" Despite his question, he's already kneeling by the exam table to take care of his boy.

Luke watches Alex dress him and put his shoes back on, moving enough to be helpful. "Don't forget the sheet," he reminds him.

"No worries. But you know I'm never going to read it," Alex teases, folding up the care sheet and stuffing it into his pocket. And he's kidding, really, but he trusts his lover to know that. "Come on, _älskling_ ," he says, putting his arm around Luke again and pulling his boy close to nuzzle against him. "I'm so proud of you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"This much?" Luke says, mostly teasing as he spreads his arms casually wide.

Alex shakes his head. "Not even close," he answers, and kisses his husband.

Luke gives a soft laugh, delighted. "To the moon and back?" Since they've been reading that to the twins.

"Yeah. All that," Alex agrees, and can't resist another kiss. "And just a bit more."

"Me too," Luke says, leaning in against Alex, unable to stop smiling at his husband, his sir. "I need a nap after that bath, then we can go out to dinner or order up. Whatever you feel like."

"Okay." Feeling golden all through, Alex manages to get them out of the mod room and into a lift with no significant upsets. "I think you're high," he tells Luke with a giddy smile, stroking his fingers through his lover's hair.

"What makes you think that?" Luke asks, although admittedly he does feel sort of loopy. In a good way though.

Alex shrugs a little. "I don't know," he fibs, keeping Luke close and then closer. "Maybe you're just even more adorable than usual. Plus, you just got pierced. For me. So maybe I'm pretty high, too." No 'maybe' about it.

Luke smiles. "We can be loopy together," he says, leaning up to kiss Alex. "I don't think I want to wear a shirt again tonight though," he adds, the material rubbing against his nipples in a distinctly not-fun way.

"And I don't want you to wear a shirt again, ever," Alex points out as the lift arrives at their floor. He steps out into the hall and holds his hand out. "So we can probably work something out."


End file.
